unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Dream Land 5: Waluigi 666
Slogan: "Kirby's ready to ride a bepis" Main Characters * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Bandana Waddle Dee * Glitchy Kirby * Glitchy Dedede Npc's * 8Bit Luigi * 9 (The Movie 9) * ? Mark Man * Aladdin * Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Android Alien * Angry Grandpa * Anna * Anonymous Man * Arthur * Avatar Lady * Baby * Baby (Imagine Babyz) * Baby Luigi * Baby Mario * Balloon Man * Balloon G-Man * Balloon Thor * Banana Pyro Man * Bane (Batman) * Batman * Beaver Boy * Bellsprout (Pokemon) * Bimbo the Clown * Black Bird Wario * Blaze the Cat Peridot * Bloo * Blue Hedgehog Lady * Blue Pikmin * Bonzi Buddy * Bonzi Buddy Mech * Brown Hedgehog Lady * Bulby (Jimmy Neutron) * Bubsy * Buff Donald Trump * Buff Slender Man * C3PO (Star Wars) * Cactus Lady * Cactus Man * Candace (Phineas and Ferb) * Carlos (Magic School Bus) * Chalk Man * Chowder * Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong) * Clock Man * Clyde (Pac Man) * Cole (Ninjago) * Cool Cat * Cranky Kong * Crash Bandicoot * Crush (Finding Nemo) * Daffy Duck * Danny Davieto * Decidueye (Pokemon) * Diddy Kong * Doctor Dedede * Dog (Duck Hunt) * Doge * Doom Guy * Donald Trump * Double D (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) * Duck Kid * Duke Nukem * D.Va Sonic * DW (Arthur) * Ed (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) * Eggman * Elmo * Emp Lemon * Engineer (TF2) * Escargoon (Kirby) * Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Farquad (Shrek) * Fallout Guy * Fat Guy * Fennekin (Pokemon) * Filthy Frank * Flappy Bird * Fox McCloud * Fred (Scooby Doo) * Freddy Fazbear * Frisk * Furby * G-Man * Gabe Newell * Game Grumps * Ganon * Garbodor - Male (Pokemon) * Garbodor - Female (Pokemon) * Gardevoir (Pokemon) * Garfief * Garfield * Geno * Giraffe Lady * Girl Shy Guy * Giygas (Earthbound) * Goofy * Golbat (Pokemon) * Golem Man * Grand Dad * Grandma (Rapsittie Believe in Santa) * Gray Yoshi * Greninja * Gruntilda * Guy Ferrari * Hank Hill * Happy Meal Minion * Harambe * Headphone Cat * Heavy (TF2) * Homer Simpson * Horse Miku * Hot Dog Knuckles * Hot Dog Man * Hot Dog Sonic * Hugh Neutron * Idubbbz * I.M. Meen * Isabelle (Animal Crossing) * Jay (Ninjago) * Jimmy Neutron * Jimmy T * Jigglypuff * John Arbuckle (Garfield) * Jontron * Justin Bieber * Kai (Ninjago) * Kid Icarus * King (Legend of Zelda) * Kirb * Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) * Lena Loud (The Loud House) * Leonardo (TMNT) * Limp Bizkit * Link * Lion (Steven Universe) * Little Kid * Little Mac * Louis Griffin * Lucas * Luigi * Mackie Pickles (Rugrats) * Maggie Simpson (Simpsons) * Mario * Matrix Man * Meat Boy * Mech Kirby * Medic (TF2) * Mr. Game and Watch Iteams * 5 Hour Energy Drink * Airplane * Blue Berry * Blue Shell * Chaos Emeralds * Chili Dogs * Chocolate Chip Cookie * Cigarette * Coca Cola * Crate * Crown * Crunchy Bar * Cup * Diamond Play Button * Donut * Dorito * Duracell Battery * Easy Button * Fedora * Fidget Spinner * Golden Mushroom * Gun * Hard Drive * Hyrule Shield * Ice Cream Van * Kart * Pipe * Popcorn Chicken * Rocket * Rubix Cube * Sandwich * Sprite * Squid Gun * Star * Sun Coin * Skull * Toxic Can * Triforce * Trumpet * Tomato * Twizzlers * Weed * Wheel * Wings Enemies * Angry Sun * Alien * Alien Crab * Bandit (Yoshi's Island) * Bird * Bob-omb * Bunny * Cat * Caterpillar * Chicken * Chicken Dinosaur * Clown * Eagle * Fire Ball * Fish * Frog * Goomba * Gnome * Hammer Bro * Hedgehog * Koopa Troopa * Mech Robot * Minion * Octopus * Para Goomba * Parrot * Pokey * Puffer Fish * Robot * Slime * Snake * Spider * Turtle * Thwomp * Twonkie Soundtrack * Main Menu * World 1 - EB Game Land Theme * World 1 - Hooktail Boss * World 2 - Desert Theme * World 2 Boss * World 3 - New York Theme * World 3 Boss * World 4 - Mushroom Kingdom Theme * World 4 Boss * World 5 - Hot Land Theme * World 5 Boss * World 6 - The Sky Theme * World 6 Boss * World 7 - Germany Theme * World 8 Overworld * World Map Theme * Level Clear Theme * Wheel of Fortune Minigame Theme * Credits Trivia * The creator of game said while making the game "Dear god, The point of this game is to live up to the hype or to be destroyed by the game. The prototype for the game looks like a bunch of babble babies thrown together to making it a masterpiece by a bunch of random kids. " * The controller for the game is a Gamecube * Meta Knight can glide in the game * King Dedede is slow in this game * Kirby has a buff power in the game * Bandana Waddle Dee can bro fist in the game Category:Shames